


Dreaming about you and me

by Otaku_hoe



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_hoe/pseuds/Otaku_hoe
Summary: In which Woosung just wants an alphaOrThere were no a/b/o fics about The Rose and I wrote my own





	1. Late night when the world is sleeping

It's late. Woosung should really be asleep. It's late and Woosung can't sleep. His heart keeps racing as his mind keeps spacing and thinking about a certain alpha. He really wished he could go to sleep. There would be nothing better than to just fall into the warm arms of slumber and let her take him away to somewhere far and way away from here. The man tried everything to get himself to sleep. He read, made tea, showered and even tried yoga. The last didn't end up too well if you ask him but at least he tried. There was nothing that would work. 

Woosung just wants to sleep. 

***

_It was cold, a light jacket not enough to keep Woosung warm. He shivered under the freezing moon, wondering what he was doing there in the first place. The shivering didn't die down as he spotted a man walking towards him. His heart raced and his teeth clattered. Why was he here again? Who was this man causing him to lose his cool? Woosung just wanted to go inside. _

_"Woosung," The man said quietly as he approached, "Woosung I love you."_

_"Jaehyeong?" The word fell out of Woosung's mouth in shock. "This absolutely cannot be happening." he whispered to himself. _

_"You have no idea how much I love you. Let me love you Sungie."_

_Woosung's shivers died down as the younger man stepped towards him. He had no idea what to do. His mind blanked. He didn't even remember his name or how old he was. Nothing mattered now that he was face to face the one person he loves. And now he was declaring his love? How could he have a mindful of anything when so much was happening at once. _

_Jaehyeong grabbed Woosung by the collar and pulled him closer. The height difference between the two men made Woosung seem impossibly small. He looked so soft and fragile with the other man pressed against him. Evan if he wasn't that much smaller than Jaehyeong, Woosung felt like a baby in his hold. It was no use trying to back up, his back was pinned against the wall. _

_"Say you love me." whispered the taller. _

_Woosung obeyed, "I love you. I love you. I love you." _

_Like stars exploding, Woosung's vision became blurry when the brunette kissed his jaw. It was a light kiss, nothing too devastating but it left a searing cold imprint on the shorter man's mind. Nothing could be as good as the love of your life kissing you for the first time. It was like the world imploding and crashing in on you, leaving you to dig in the rubble of your mind. The kisses that followed left Woosung even more of a mess. There was too much going on. He couldn't handle it. There was too much going on. _

_He had to wake up._

***

Waking up, Woosung wishes he didn't remember his dream. He wished he didn't remember rose colored lips against his neck or pale hands pulling his collar. Wished he could just stop thinking about someone he hardly knows. Sure, he met the other man, but that doesn't mean he has the right to dream about midnight kisses and late night dances with him. It was complicated to say the least. Woosung just wanted to get rid of the man and everything to do with him. He didn't need an alpha and he sure as hell didn't need that alpha. 

Feelings are complicated. 

Especially for Woosung. 

Ever since he was a kid, Woosung kept his feelings locked in a box. Growing up America being the only Asian in his class, he was picked on a lot. If he would cry they would call him names. If he smiled, they would hit him. If he laughed they would chase him. There was no escaping the bullies except to act like he wasn't there. He mastered the art of disappearing. So he locked his emotions away in a tiny chest and threw out they key. 

Moving to Korea was a whole different experience for the man. Everyone was like him. No one asked what country he was from or if why he had a certain eye shape. No one minded his laugh or smile. He never cried, of course, but he suspected that they would not care either. Being surrounded by people of the same race as him was comforting. He knew that they would be kind and caring because that was how he was raised. He figured all Korean households were the same as his. 

When Woosung finally recovered from his dream, he decided to never speak of it. The shame of having a dream like that about a person you barely know was too harsh for him. He once again locked his emotions away. There was nothing he could do but lock them away. If he said anything about the dream and how he felt, he would be called a pervert or pathetic or something. There was no way he would risk himself for that. No way he would deal with his feelings. 

No way would he talk to Jaehyeong


	2. I Stay up and think of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine."  
\-- Maya Angelou

_In the beginning there was nothing. Only gods and goddesses lived. Kita, the goddess of land and rice made a staircase out of lightning and descended to what we call earth. She created the earth out of her body. Her tears of joy became oceans, rough with salt. Her eyelashes became forests, dense with trees. With her fingernails she created mountain range. _

_Sugita, her brother, god of children became jealous of what his sister had accomplished. He decided to make creations out of himself. He created humans, all relatively uniform in appearance. When he sent them down to the land his sister created, he split them in half, making two humans that shared a soul. _

_He separated the two beings in different parts of the world so that they could find each other and become whole again. He knew that the humans needed companionship and that he could give it to them. Each person was destine for another. Each alpha had an omega or beta and each omega and beta had an alpha or each other. No matter what, they were meant for one another. _

_Not everyone found their other half and that made Sugita sad but there was nothing to do about it. He could not interfere with the humans any more. He could not make the the pairs so obvious. They would need to find their other half through love and bravery rather than Sugita holding their hands through it. _

_Some may only dream of their soulmate. _

***

Jaeheong sunk back into his chair. The alpha's hair was messy, eyes hazy due to lack of sleep. He let his vision blur as he looked up at the light above him. Three days of studying without break did that to him. That and the fact that every time he closed his eyes, Woosung appeared in his mind. His eyes closed, nails digging into the palms of his hands, teeth nibbling on his lower lip. Jaeheong needed sleep. It didn't matter anymore that the omega showed up in his dreams. Jaeheong needed sleep or he'd die. Or at least it felt that way. 

***

_The smell of roses filled the room. Jaeheong looked at his surroundings. Around him there was an indoor garden. Flowers bloomed and light drifted into that room like honey out of the pot. Everything was calm and beautiful. Woosung was beautiful. The omega wore a leather jacket and jeans that wrapped tightly around his thighs, constricting with every move of his legs. He was sat on a swing, moss covering the ropes holding the play thing together. On his head, he wore a crown of flowers. He looked celestial and beautiful. _

_Jaeheong wanted to reach out towards him. He wanted to be loved by the older man. He needed Woosung as much as he needed air. Woosung was his life, his world, his sun, moon, stars. The omega needed to be protected and Jaeheong was going to be there for him no matter what. He was going to care for the omega who shone brighter than the star we call a sun. _

_"Jaeheongie," Woosung's voice called him out of his head, "come push me."_

_Jaehyeong was stunned. He had never heard the man talk. He would always observe him and never get too close. All to many times had he been left to wonder what the older sounded like. He had always assumed he had a nice, calming voice as he was a music major and his voice was the instrument he chose to master. The alpha wanted that voice to sing him to sleep. To be in the next room singing their children to sleep. To receive wedding vows from that mouth. Nothing would ever be enough if he didn't have Woosung. No beta or omega or even alpha could compare to his omega. No one at all. _

_"Woosung," Came his gruff voice, "I love you. I love you Wosung."_

_"I love you too alpha."_

_***_

Jaeheong woke up groaning. Of course it was all a dream. Of course he didn't get a love confession back. Of course Woosung didn't love him. He was destine to be lonely forever and his dreams just taunted him. It was hard knowing that the one person you love in the world would never notice you or love you back. Woosung was too good for Jaeheong and he knew it. He knew that the omega was out of his league. 

Woosung was just too perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short but I am trying to work hard on updating regularly. I hope you understand


	3. And I wish on a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promise I don't want nobody else to be around me but you  
And nobody's touch and nobody's lips can make me feel like yours do  
Our hands in a lock, nuestros labios se conocen  
Nuestra noche es corta pero hermosa, we'll be okay"

"Time to party." Jaehyung said with a smile. He'd dragged Woosung out of his house and forced him into a house party. Woosung didn't even know whose house it was. All he knew was that the beta wanted nothing more than to have him there. As an omega, Woosung likes to stay inside and away from any alphas or betas that he didn't know. So being at this party was a totally new experience. Sure Woosung is young and dumb but that doesn't mean that he has to go out and throw his life away on alcohol and parties. He was too mature for that. Or well, not mature exactly but maybe just too scared. He never had too many friends growing up and he liked to keep it that way. 

The party was outrageous. There were people everywhere. Most were drunk and those who weren't had just gotten there. The music was loud and pills were passed from person to person. The girls -alphas, betas, and omegas alike- were dancing like they were in American music videos. Some were half naked and others were fully naked. Woosung wanted to leave as soon as he had gotten there but he couldn't. He'd promised Jaehyung to hang out and that was what he was going to do. It didn't matter about his discomfort as long as his best friend was happy. He would always do anything for him. The beta was always there for him and he would be there for for Jae too. Even if it did mean he had to go to some random party so that he could be the beta's wing man. 

While Jaehyung was scoping out his next "kill," Woosung went to get drunk. He didn't want to be the only one left out so he would do what he had to. The scene was something straight out of a novel around prohibition, everyone drinking like they would never have another drop again. Woosung learned about the time period this is as close as he would come to experiencing it in real life. His mind was spinning around the smell of drugs, body heat, and alcohol. The only escape from the hell that was going on in front of him was to go to the kitchen. The space was too small for people to actually do anything so they everyone just stayed out of there. It was a win win situation for the omega. He actually needed the alone time instead of being surrounded but feeling so alone. 

"Dojoon's parties are usually crazy." a voice came from behind Woosung, "This is the only place for silence."

Woosung spun around. He looked up at the alpha in front of him. Jaeheong. He couldn't believe his luck. There he was, in a party full of no one he knew and suddenly the taller man had followed him into the kitchen. And they were alone. Woosung thanked whoever this Dojoon was silently and took in the younger's appearance. Jaeheong was wearing leather pants that hugged his thighs, a black button up to match, and a pair of leather gloves. He was beautiful. Woosung had never seen anyone look so good so effortlessly. The dim lights cast shifting shadows across his face and he looked amazing. The shorter male was out of words. He didn't know how to talk, what to say. The words seemed to slip from his mind and fly away into the sky like birds being freed on a wedding day. 

"Jaeheong-" Woosung finally spit out. 

His hands were shaking. 

_Why are my hands shaking?_

Of course there was nothing wrong with the elder. He just felt like his whole world was collapsing on him and he would be crushed under the ruins. Jaeheong talked to him. He _actually _talked to him. He had reason to panic. There was reason to panic. Woosung wasn't being irrational. He totally wasn't okay? When the man literally in all your dreams talks to you, you panic. Your hands shake and your knees become weak. That was just what happened. Woosung just couldn't help it. There was nothing he could do in place of panicking. He was not a calm person anyway. Not when sober anyway. This was a disaster. Woosung was a wreck. Was he going to pass out? Maybe? He honestly couldn't breathe because if he did, the scent of the alpha crept into the room and hugged his nose. The sharp smell of lemon and spice filled the room and he was intoxicated. 

Who needs beer anyway? 

"Woosung," Jaeheong's voice was calm as he forgot the honorific. Woosung didn't even care. Not as long as it was his name that was being said. 

"What are you doing here?" Woosung's voice was less calm. 

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I guess I'm here for the same reason you are," Woosung held up his beer bottle and took a swig, "to get shit faced." 

Jaeheong's face broke into a wide smile. He grabbed the beer from the shorter man's hand and took his own swig out of it. Woosung couldn't believe what had just happened. There was no way Jaeheong had taken a drink from his glass. There was just no way. Why would the alpha ever be that comfortable with him? There was no reason. They hardly knew each other. Maybe Jaeheong was already drunk. Maybe it was the party atmosphere. Maybe he didn't care about the implications of his actions. Woosung cared though. He cared how it might look that he was sharing a drink with an alpha. Or how he was so close to said alpha that they now smelt of each other. Jaehyung would never let him live this down. 

_Where is Jaehyung? _

_Having sex most likely. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe smut in the next chapter. Idk? comment what you would like to see happen in the party?


End file.
